WHERE THE HECK ARE MY TOWELS ANYWAY!
by ShinyCrystal
Summary: Lovina Vargas just took a simple shower, but when she finished and stepped out... her TOWELS miraculously disappeared! With a pervert Prussian at the door and a French rapist at the window what will she do? Who will help her! Antonio or Ludwig? A bit fluffy at the end. :3 Oh and contains quite big swear words..so u have been warned! .


**Cristal: Heeeyyy! Guyyssss! Lol anyways... i was on DeviantArt and noo i don't have an account but i have an account on Tumbrl. So yeah! XD**

**Fem!Romano aka Lovina : CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH IT DAMNIT!**

**Cristal: Huh?! Oh hiiii Lovi-chaaan~! Well... as i was searching around there i got over Ask-Fem-Romano site/blog wuteva and well... i got over this pic and i couldn't help but create a story out of it! Is just amazing! I laughed so hard hahaha! X'D**

**Lovina: COME ON!**

**Cristal: Well for someone who lost their towel you are very excited *smirk***

**Lovina: WHAT!? O/o N-no I-I S-shut U-up! Damn it!**

**Cristal: I don't own Hetalia or the pic, everything goes to the authors...blah blah... And warning... Lovina tends to swear a LOT... .**

**Lovina: H-HEY! Fucking stupid..Bastards... *grumble grumble***

**Cristal: XD ON WITH DAH STOREEHH!**

~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!¬¬¬¬¬~ wut eva is this...

Lovinas POV

''_AhhhhHHHHHhhh~! I fell so relaxed'' _Lovina thought as she exited the shower. She stepped on the cold floor and shivered a bit. She walked to the cupboard where she normally keeps her towels. As she opened, her face fell into an angry frown. She quickly scanned the surroundings and let out a groan as she slapped her forehead. Her towels went missing.

'' Dannazione where are my towels!'' she screamed. She headed to the door to sneak out and get to her room. But as her hand touched the door knob she heard a familiar voice.

''I want to see you Lovi Ksesesesesese~~~ ''

Lovina jumped a bit and in a flash locked the bathroom door and screamed.

'' 'GILBERT GO THE FUCK AWAY!'' she screamed and kicked the door. She took a few steps back and stayed quiet. Even though she couldn't hear him she knew he was there waiting for her. She sighed in exasperation and looked around for another escape. She eyed the window and approached it. As she got to the window she saw blonde hair and heard some weird chuckling.

'' Ohonhonhonhon ~~''

Lovina's face truned white..._No way...how,wha-?..._

'' GO AWAY YOU BASTARDO, FRANCIS OR WHATEVER IS YOU NAME OR ILL RIP YOUR CAZZO OFF WITH GLOVES SO I WONT HAVE TO TOUCH IT!'' she screamed...she hid so he couldn't see her naked but she could see him. She saw he raised his hand, also in his hand is a towel. _''Is not mine anyways...I don't need it''_ she crossed her arms and huffed angrily...

'' 'Lovina ma chérie~~~ Do you need by any chance towels? I heard you scream for them~~~ ohonhonhonhon ~~'' she heard him say...She turned pink and quickly shut the curtain over the window and took a breath.

''Ay!'' she heard him say. She smirked evilly and screamed back to him.

''THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, IDIOTA!''

Minutes passed in the bathroom. Lovina grew impatient, she needed to get out, but she knew those perverts are waiting for her outside... She was cold and wet. SHE DIDNT EVEN DRYED DAMNIT!

Then it hit her! SHE HAD HER PHONE WITH HER ALL THIS TIME! She quickly headed to the sink where her phone was laying in a corner. She took it and looked in the contact list.

''Che diamine?!'' she gasped. In her contact list were only 2 persons! And the worst it was Ludwig and Antonio!

Lovina let out a long groan and looked again at her phone, her cheeks flushed. She can call now Ludwig or Antonio...which one to choose... She closed her eyes when she picked and slowly put the phone to her ear.

''Si?'' a gentle voice responded from the other line.

She was curled up in a ball staying in a corner flushed deep and water dripping off her.

''A-Antonio... can you please come and help me?'' she stuttered. _''Damn it! Stop it Lovina!'' _she mentally slapped herself for being a weak one.

''L-Lovina?! Ay si! Pero...que pase?'' he asked in Spanish

''YOU IDIOTA I DIDN'T GET A COME AND HELP ME. NOW!'' she screamed.

Antonio let out a chuckle as he handed to Lovina a towel with his eyes _~half~ _closed and his back facing her.

''I can't believe you Lovi~'' he said laughing.

Lovina turned a lovely shade of red and answered.

''S-shut u-up, o-okay!? How the hell am I supposed to know that those perverts took my towels!''

She looked over where a Prussian and a French were knocked out on the ground lying motionless.

Antonio let out a soft chuckle that made Lovina's heart flip over. She quickly took the towel and wrapped herself up with it.

''Okay you c-can go...'' she murmured

''Oh does that mean I can open my eyes?'' he smirked. Lovina rolled her eyes.

''Think genius.'' She answered bitterly. Antonio opened his eyes and looked at Lovina up and down hungrily...and leaned in whispering in her ear.

''My,my Lovi~ now I know why those two where excited for..._this...''_

Lovina blushed 10 shades of red and pushed him off almost taking her towel off along with it. She realised that and adjusted it to stay better.

''GO!'' she pointed angrily at the door. Antonio smiled and raised his hands in defeat. But before he left he leaned in and pecked her on the lips softly and quickly leaving our poor Lovi speechless.

As he headed to the door he stopped suddenly and turned.

''Oh by the way Lovi you have a very...attractive body and I would love to see it one day...Adios chica bonita!'' he winked and left on the door.

Lovina stared after him her cheeks flushed...she clenched her fists angrily.

''ANTONIO YOU BASTARDINO! DAMN IT I HATE YOU!''

**Cristal: So what do you think? ^_^ I hope I didn't make Antonio to OCC at the end with his flirty attitude... X3**

**Lovina: *deeply flushed* WHERE THE HECK WERE MY TOWELS ANYWAY?! I'm outta here! Damn it! *leaves***

**Antonio: *sigh* That's Lovina...**

**Cristal: Yeap ! ^.^' That's her indeed! Anyways... be sure to fav. and review if u liked it! Please don't be mean...Oh and I'll try to leave the link to for you guys to see the picture from where I got inspired! :3 Bye-Bye!**

**Antonio: Adios! ^_^**

**Link : art/QA-058-276765035 that's the Link for the pic.! :3**


End file.
